Sliding glass doors and windows generally have a first panel which is fixed to the frame and a second panel which is disposed parallel to the first and which slides in the frame, thereby opening and closing the door or window. Such doors and windows typically are equipped with latching mechanisms which engage the frame and hold the movable panel to the frame. Unfortunately, the typical latching mechanism provided with such doors and windows is relatively flimsy. Furthermore the design of such doors and windows is inherently more susceptible to being jammed or pried open, a condition aggravated by the level of sturdiness usually employed in such doors and windows most commonly constructed. Accordingly, there has been a substantial problem with burglars and other unauthorized intruders gaining access to premises as usage of sliding glass doors and windows has become more popular.
Numerous attempts have been made to develop devices for rendering sliding glass doors and windows more secure against unauthorized, forced entries. More particularly, bar devices have been designed which engage the sliding panel and the frame. However, development has tended toward relatively complex structures, many of which grasp, or are attached to, the sliding panel or frame in a cumbersome fashion.